Kim Possible: A Lover's Sacrifice
by Desslock3
Summary: Sequel to KP: A Hero's Sacrifice.  Joss continues to conduct her missions, but now she has to make a decision regarding these missions she performs.  One choice could trap her for life, while the other might just free her.


Kim Possible: A Lover's Sacrifice

AN: A sequel to KP: A Hero's Sacrifice, and probably one of the darkest fics I've written. Please read and review, I'll respond if you do.

I.

Joss Possible once again found her self sitting in front of her vanity mirror applying the same make up that went with the same dress and same jewelry that she had used the previous year. The difference this year was who was in the room that she was having a conversation with this year.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Jim asked with concern.

"Yes. Besides it's not like I really have a choice in the matter."

Jim was about to respond but shut his mouth before he said anything. He trusted Joss's decision and knew that this wasn't easy for her. He also knew that she was correct in that she really didn't have a choice in the matter, certain agencies had been subtly hinting and trying to coax her towards either one or the other of the two courses of action they read about in the report they stole last year. And for that reason he felt pity for her.

"Will you and Tim be at the extraction point as usual?"

"You betcha. We even have the extra stuff you asked for this time."

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do with out you two having my back."

"We know Joss. But you're family and no body pushes our cousin around, even for a good cause." Jim said as he gave a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

"And you don't have any regrets about what I'm doing to Ron?"

"None." Jim lied. Yes he did hate what these missions were doing to Joss, however, both he and Tim considered Ron like a brother to them. But this was not the time to voice those doubts. For now Joss needed to know that Jim and Tim had her back so she could remain focused on finishing her misison.

"Ok I'm ready." Joss said as she stood up, now looking like the spitting image of her late cousin Kim Possible. Walking up to Jim she gave him a big hug, "I want both you and Tim to know that no matter what happens, I love you guys."

"Thanks Joss, same to you." Jim said as he returned the hug.

II.

Ron Stoppable was at this favorite fancy restaurant in Upperton waiting for his whole reason for being, his partner, his lover, his best friend, Kim Possible. Ron's train of thought was soon derailed by the very woman of his thoughts. As Kim walked in to the restaurant Ronald couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her beauty. She wore a strapless black dress that hinted at a bit of cleavage and came down to just about mid-thigh on her. Her already toned and muscular legs were further accentuated by the short black heels she wore. A small red bracelet adorned her right hand and was matched by a small red wrist watch on her left hand and by the pair of red earrings she wore. Kim never wore much make up, but when she did it was always just enough to some how make her face and especially her green eyes even more mesmerizing. With out a doubt Ronald thought that he was dating the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Wow you look incredible Kim." Ron complimented as he embraced his girlfriend and gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you Ronald, you look pretty handsome yourself." Joss answered.

"I do it for you." Ron said cheesily as they made their way to their table.

Although he was with his best friend and the one person he always felt comfortable to be around, Ron was strangely nervous during dinner that evening. He was so nervous that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom a couple of times so that he could regain his composure. Fortunately for Ron his date was equally nervous that evening and had failed to pick up on his nervousness. Thus despite the exquisite food in front of them and the very romantic ambiance surrounding them, the two people sitting at the table were both very much lost in their own thoughts and in their own worlds that evening.

After dinner the couple, as usual, rode back to Ronald's apartment to spend the evening.

"Why don't you grab a seat Kim, I, uh, I want to… show you something." Ron said as he made his way to the kitchen.

At this point Joss began to pick up on Ronald's nervousness by the tone of his voice as he went to the kitchen. Joss had come to expect that he was going to offer her dessert again, probably a cake with something symbolic about their relationship. Although predictable, it this had been anyone other than Ron, Joss actually would have considered it romantic.

"Here you go KP, I made you dessert." Ron said as he sat a tray down in front of her and removed the lid with a flourish.

"Ron you didn't have….." The rest of Joss's sentence died on her lips as she looked at the cake. It was a standard round cake, covered in white frosting, with a picture of Ron and Kim on it leaning towards each other for a kiss, and written underneath the picture in red icing was the phrase "To my partner, my lover, my best friend." But this time there was something extra on the cake. Between the picture and the lettering sat a small black box that was maybe one inch by one inch and two inches high.

Joss slowly reached for the box, her hands trembling as she did so, and opened it. In side the box sat a beautiful gold ring with what was probably a one and a half cart diamond on it. It was not only beautiful but it was also Joss's worst fear.

"Kim, I love you and I want us to be together always."

"Ron, is, is this what I, I think it is?" Joss asked nervously.

"Yes KP it is. I want you to be Mrs. Stoppable. Kim, will you marry me?" Ron asked as she dropped down on one knee.

"Ron, I, I don't know what to say." Joss answered flabbergasted as her mind reeled from what just happened. "I, I think I need a moment." Joss finally said as she made her way to the bathroom to try to collect her thoughts.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_ Joss shouted in her mind over and over again. _This was supposed to happen. We didn't predict or plan for this. What do I do? What do I do?_ Joss then began to reach for her purse which contained her cell phone so she could call Jim and Tim, but found that she had left it in the other room. _Probably just was well I don't have my phone, _Joss thought, _if Ron heard me call Jim and Tim he might get suspicious. I need to stick to the plan if I want things to work out. _As Joss's mind raced through these thoughts her emotional barriers began to weaken and a few tears began to fall from her eyes.

Joss's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Ron knocking on the bathroom door.

"KP, are you ok?" He asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"No, it's ok Ron. I, I just wasn't expecting this tonight." Joss said as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to upset you like that. Let's just pretend that I didn't ask…."

Ron's sentence was cut off as Joss placed her finger on his lips. "Ron, just tell me one thing, are you sure about this? I mean we're still young, I'm still in school, with no job yet. But if your sure about this than so am I."

"Yes Kim, I'm more sure about this than anything I've ever been sure about."

"In that case then yes, I will marry you." Joss said as more tears began to stream down her face.

III.

Later that night Joss lay in bed next to Ron, his soft snores telling her that he was finally sound asleep. After saying yes that she would marry Ron, Joss had suggested that they celebrate with some wine. Knowing that Ron wasn't much of a drinker, Joss had hoped that the wine and some vigorous love making would put him in to a very deep sleep, and now it looked as though he was very much so. Carefully crawling out of bed as to not wake the sleeping man, Joss made her way out of the bed room to retrieve her phone from her purse where she quickly sent a short text message. She then walked in to the kitchen and grabbing the largest knife she could find began to walk back in to the bed room before she stopped in front of a mirror. Looking at the image staring back at her in the low light of the darkened room, Joss made a decision as she removed the green contacts she wore before closing her eyes and concentrating on coming out of character. For what she had to do next she wanted to do as Joss, not as Kim.

Finally arriving at the side of the bed next to Ron, Joss said a small prayer before she plunged the knife in to his chest. Ron instantly awoke from the pain and began to struggle to remove the knife before he felt a pair of hands preventing him from doing so.

"KIM! What are you doing?" Ron screamed.

"Ron you dang fool, it's me Joss." Joss said making sure that your accent was in full force.

Ron's eyes went wide in surprise, "Joss? But why? Where's Kim?" Ron asked as he continued to struggle against Joss who was pressing the knife in deeper and deeper in to his chest.

"Kim isn't here. I just wanted you to know who it was that did this to you, and that you know it wasn't Kim." Joss said as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry Ron, but I had no choice, I had to do this. But now at least you and Kim will be together always, just like you wanted."

IV.

"Joss are you in here?" Tim asked as he stepped in to the apartment that belonged to Ron Stoppable. Hearing no response he proceeded further in to the apartment to check things out. The living room, breakfast room, and kitchen were all empty, that left just the bed room. As he slowly entered the bed room he heard a slight noise, almost like whimpering, coming from something directly in front of him. The small amount of light emitted from the luminous face of a small digital clock on the other side of the room did little to allow him to see who or what was making the noise in front of him. Fumbling for a moment until his hand found the light switch, Tim turned on the light and was shocked at what he saw before him. Sitting naked on the floor in front of him and covered in blood was Joss. Meanwhile laying on the now blood soaked bed with a knife sticking out of his chest was Ron.

"Joss, are you ok?" Tim asked as he knelt down next to his cousin.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm so sorry, but I had to do it. Please don't hate me. Please cousin Kim, I need you to explain to him why."

"Shh, it's ok Joss. It's me Tim." Tim soothed the young woman as he gently embraced her and rocked her. Finally after several minutes Joss seemed to come back to reality.

"Is that you Tim or Jim?"

"It's me Tim. Are you ok Joss?"

"I think so."

"Thank goodness." Tim said as he let out a sigh, "We need to get you out of here now, go shower and get cleaned up. Here's a change of clothes for you."

"Thanks Tim." Joss said as she hugged him again.

"No problem. No hurry up, Jim and I have jammed all emergency response calls from this area, but we can't keep it up for long."

Nodding her head in understanding Joss quickly showered and changed in to her new clothes before following Tim out of the apartment and to the extraction point. They arrived just as the sound of police sirens could be heard approaching the apartment. As the car sped off in to the night, Joss began to feel a little more comfortable as the sound of sirens disappeared in to the back ground and Jim handed her a flask and cup of coffee.

"You're usual." He said, "And the rest of the stuff, change of clothes, cash, new identity, and a debit card that goes with the new identity, are all in truck. We'll get it for you when we drop you off." Then after a moment he added, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes. It's what I want to do."

"Ok then. Just remember, we'll help you all we can, but there isn't much we can do with out giving away your identity."

"I understand." Joss said tiredly.

"We'll be driving for a while, why don't you get some sleep?" Tim suggested.

"Thanks guys, but I don't want to right. Right now all I want to do is leave both Kim and Joss Possible behind and try to find Wade again."


End file.
